Sequential generations of computing systems typically require higher performance and, in many cases, reduced size and reduced overall power consumption. A typical computing system includes a central processing unit, a graphics processing unit, and a high-capacity memory subsystem, such as one or more dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. Conventional computing systems integrate one or more central processing unit cores and one or more graphics processing unit cores on a single processor system chip that is coupled to one or more DRAM chips. In certain highly-integrated computing systems, the processor system chip is packaged with one or more DRAM chips in a multi-chip module (MCM), which includes interconnection traces to couple the processor system chip to the DRAM chips.
Differential signaling is typically preferred over single-ended signaling for high-speed channels within the MCM because conventional differential signaling may be implemented to dissipate less power, generate less supply noise, and exhibit superior noise rejection properties compared to conventional single-ended signaling. However, differential signals require two input/output pads on each interconnected chip and well-matched interconnection traces per digital signal. By contrast, single-ended signals only require one signal pad per digital signal. However, conventional single-ended drivers draw data-dependent supply current, resulting in symbol-rate simultaneous switching noise (SSN) on an associated power supply network. SSN is proportional to signal level and can be overcome by reducing power supply inductance, a relatively expensive solution that typically requires additional input/output pads. Conventional single-ended signaling is also highly susceptible to electromagnetic noise because such noise is indistinguishable relative to an incoming signal.
Conventional differential signaling exhibits excellent noise characteristics, but is expensive in terms of interconnect resources. While conventional single-ended signaling requires fewer signal traces and fewer input/output pads, conventional single-ended drivers generate more SSN and conventional single-ended receivers have poor noise tolerance, especially at lower voltage swings needed for low-power operation. Thus, conventional single-ended and differential signaling both have drawbacks.
Thus, there is a need for improving signaling and/or other issues associated with the prior art.